The present invention relates to an examination chair for supporting a patient during obstetric and gynecologic examinations and, more particularly, to a chair which automatically assumes selected ones of a plurality of examination positions to permit a plurality of standard obstetric and gynecologic examinations to be performed upon the patient.
In the past gynecologic and obstetric examinations have generally been performed by a physician with the patient supported by a general purpose physician's table. Such a table has a high, flat, hard body support surface and a pair of metal stirrups on either side of the table top surface for receiving the patient's heels so that the pelvic region is exposed for examination. Such a table is extremely uncomfortable for the patient during the examination. Additionally, it is difficult for the patient to climb onto and off of the table surface and to assume the desired examination positions. This difficulty is, of course, heightened when the patient is pregnant. These physical discomforts have added to the mental discomfort and tension which many women experience in such an examination to make for a highly unpleasant experience.
During the course of an examination by a gynecologist or obstetrician, it may be desired to position the patient in a plurality of standard examination positions such as the lithotomy position and the Trendelenberg position. It may also be desirable to examine the patient with the patient in a flat prone position or to tilt the patient from the lithotomy position to a pelvic tilt position. With most standard prior art examination tables, it has been necessary for the physician to adjust manually the orientation of the examination table, the stirrups, and any movable portions of the table, in order to place the patient in the desired position. This is time consuming and requires substantial physical effort by the physician.
Several approaches have been taken toward providing an adjustable chair or table with a power assisted arrangement for adjusting the orientation of the chair and the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,945, issued Nov. 5, 1974, to Lawley, et al discloses an obstetric examination chair which is mechanized to tilt from a chair position backward into a reclining position. As the chair is tilted, there is no relative movement of the body support members of the chair, with the exception of lateral swinging of the leg supports outwardly, by a mechanical linkage, such that a lithotomy position is achieved. Thus the chair of Lawley, et al provides only for positioning the patient in a lithotomy position with a minimum of relative movement between the body support portions of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,596, issued May 9, 1967, to Herzog, discloses a surgical table having leg supports which are positioned by means of a motorized linkage arrangement. The leg supports may be pivoted upwardly, spread apart, or the entire frame may be moved laterally by actuation of several electric motors or, alternatively, by means of several hydraulic cylinders. The surgical table of Herzog does not assume a chair position and is, therefore, somewhat difficult for the patient to climb onto. Additionally, each of the motors or hydraulic cylinders must be individually controlled by the physician in order to position the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,235, issued June 25, 1963, to Babcock, et al, discloses a hydraulically operated chair which may be converted into a bed. The hydraulic cylinders are connected to manually operated pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,460, issued April 16, 1974, to Leffler, discloses a chair of the type used by a dentist, which may be oriented by means of several electric motors into desired positions. The chair may be shifted forwardly and rearwardly relative to a supporting base, as well as raised and lowered with respect to the base. Additionally, the chair may be reclined. Each of these functions must necessarily be individually controlled.
A need exists for a multi-position examination chair for supporting a patient to permit a plurality of standard obstetric and gynecologic examinations to be performed upon the patient, which chair assumes selected ones of a plurality of examination positions upon actuation of a corresponding one of a plurality of controls. Such a chair would simplify the examination procedure, reducing the patient's tension and, at the same time, facilitating the examination for the physician.